


Black Sheep

by Runaway_Moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Angels and Demons, Brotherly Angst, Challenged Beliefs, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, FML, Fallen Angel, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Internal Conflict, M/M, Perfectly fucked up, Requested, Semi Facefucking, Violence, WTF is wrong with me?!, Weird Plot Shit, blowjob, crack pair, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaway_Moon/pseuds/Runaway_Moon
Summary: This wasn't how things were planned, but such is life right? When a trusted agent of Heaven's protectors are sent to eliminate a pest demon, but fails to do so, he is cast out of Heaven. Now corrupted and wounded, he must turn to that demon for help adjusting to his new life as a unholy being and for help surviving those he once called family. Little does he realize the demon's unyielding obsession over him.





	1. Fall from Grace

Steady now…. Steady… 

The swivel of a barrel and with the falling of a drop of sweat, a gun's sight was trained on a blurred figure in the far distance. Violet hues strained and kept a steely gaze fell upon the man. The sniper awaiting for the prime, fatal shot shifted ever so slightly, pondering back to the specifics of this odd, but not uncommon mission.

This target was another demon, nothing out of the ordinary for the skilled angel. However this one has proven to be a real thorn for Heaven's side. With pride and sheer arrogance, the unholy creature named Berwald Oxenstierna had been extremely successful in corrupting mortal and divine alike, and had put down several angels who stood in his path.

The slaughter of his fellow divinity made it easier for Matthew Williams to take on the daunting task of putting the wrath demon down. The angel viewed this as though he was putting a rabid animal out of its misery, calming his already worn down nerves. It was surprisingly easy to line up the sight to the taller being's head. Matt's hand began to tremble and he bit his quivering lower lip for a fleeting second. Taking a shaky deep breath, he calmed himself and began to put a little bit of pressure on his rifle's trigger.

Before the gun fired, Mr. Williams found himself pulling back. In his scope, his gaze met the demon's as the target turned and faced where the sniper was. He was paralyzed for some unbeknownst reason, and felt like he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He muttered curses under his breath as the protector angel switched the safety on his weapon on. Something in him screamed for him to stop. It felt wrong, sinful even.

Matthew's chest constricted, and his hand desperately clenched his shirt in panic. The sudden fear and anxiety that ambushed his senses overwhelmed him. He was going into shock. His lips parted as dry pants and inhuman, pained bellows left him. The male's lavender pupils shrunk and widened in contorted dilation. _ Was this the end? Was Matt dying? _

It felt as though time had slowed to a painful crawl as Matthew tried to regain his senses and calm his triggered nerves. The divine, pure being was surprised when death didn't befall him. His throat felt sore and arid, as a large shadow crept over him. Just as the sense of demise was realized by the angel, he was rewarded by nothing. His body shivered harshly as a deep laugh soared into the tense atmosphere around him.

"**Söt….** **If I wanted you dead, bird, I would have already done it. No need to be so tense, nej?**" Berwald quietly examined his prey, indulging in the reactions and emotions that oozed so freely from the winged guardian. "**Instead, I have a deal to make with you.**"

Warily Matt got up, fixing his posture, with the aid of the filthy creature. He wasn't allowed a chance to speak up. His mind was racing through things, heart racing more quickly. He felt uneasy, instincts urging him to run. Mr. Williams had overestimated his opponent and was now left to his whims.

"**Angel, I 'll spare you if you go back and tell them you've killed me. However, if you decline my offer or you betray me at any point, I'll snuff that beautiful light of yours.**" The Swedish demon informed in a lowly hiss, enjoying the suppressed fear that bloomed in his victim. It was delectable, and intoxicating like the sweetest alcohol.

Quietly, the nervous man gulped, mentally evaluating the few options he was given. This moment of unexpected mercy had stunned the divine, clashing with the stereotypes angels held towards demons.

"**A… alright, I accept. I will tell them that you're no longer a threat…**" Matt's voice was uneven, labored breaths faint. His vision grew shaky, as his gaze shifted with looming unease. His confidence had been dismantled, shattered.

Berwald hummed while he now tossed and kept the now thrashing divine pressed to the ground. His boot dug aggressively into the angel's muscles, causing Matthew to recoil and squirm. Matt's muffled, surprised huff was amusing to the twisted being. He held a slight smirk amongst his lips, and his watch over the angel became more voracious, and animalistic.

**"Oh, you thought I'd Just let you go? You misheard what I said, hm? To be convincing, it must look like we fought. You need to be injured.**" Berwald Oxenstierna sneered down at the helpless man. He stooped down, taking a firm, crushing hold of one of the angel's feathered wings. Despite Mattie's new pleading, the wrath demon briskly drew the wing back at an abnormal angle before jutting it forward, and twisting it to the point of breaking ligament. The flesh easily gave way, and his bones were snapped apart. The limb was utterly mangled under the immense force of the much stronger demon.

The pain that followed immediately after was indescribable. Even the nauseating sound of the wing crunching, then popping would forever haunt the higher being. The guardian screeched and screamed, trying his hardest to soften his cries of anguish.

"**There. Stop crying. You've survived. You'll live because of my mercy** ," the monotone beast muttered. His words were coldly brimming with indifference towards the suffering brought by his large hands. His iced gaze engraved the image of his victory into his memory for later recollection.

Williams desperately gathered his remaining strength to arise to his feet and dull the waves of agony that washed over him. The pure male's broken wing dangled lifelessly against his back, twitching occasionally while crimson trinkled in thick streams from the lacerations. Even with the demon gone, Matt felt vulnerable and hopeless.

* * *

Every bit of this scenario felt incorrect, sinful. The ascent towards his boss's office was terrifying for Mattie. Some form of punishment was in order for his carelessness, for being injured so readily. A deep breath calmed him while he pressed a hand against the brass knob. Cold metal greeted and gave wave under warm flesh. Even for a diligent worker for God, nothing was certain, and what awaited behind the door was unknown.

Upon entering, the silence that followed became a nauseating. As his superior looked up from his pile of seemingly endless paperwork, Mr. Williams felt the color drain from him more drastically. He made no attempt to hide his damaged appendage.

There was a single stifled sigh of bittered disappointment before the higher up turned his attention back to his work. On the right breast of his dress shirt, a single refined pin sat. Amongst the metallic substance, the words in silver read "_ Alfred Jones _". This angel knew Matthew Williams well, and the two often clashed heads when forced to work together on assignments.

"**So, did you succeed? I'd hope for your sake that ya didn't just get beaten to hell 'n back,** " Al grinned as he watched the other shift every so often. " **Don't tell me that this assignment was too hard for you, bro.**" Nothing could escape this man, and Mattie knew it all too well. Mr. Jones was talented in his ability to act, to put on a mask meant to conceal his thoughts and reactions. To most, he played a role akin to a class clown, idiotic but lovable in his charms. Most didn't know the calculating, critical persona lurking just beneath the darkened surface. Williams, however, was one of the few to see through the ruse.

"**Yes, he's gone. He gave me a good struggle, but he shouldn't be a problem any longer, brother ...**" Matt felt ill as the lies left his moist lips. He could taste bile rise in his throat, and felt that familiar deep burn in his chest. What made things worse for the wounded being was the silence that followed. The sound of paper being effortlessly turned, and the dripping of blood hitting the ground marked each stale second that passed.

"**Alright, well… We'll have to see about that, won't we. Anyways... Jesus, Matt, you're getting blood everywhere! Head on out and get that handled,** " Jones scoffed, noticing the mess Matthew was unintentionally making in his office **, ** " **I'll send you the clean up bill later.**" His eyes met with the other's, as Al smirked softly. It felt as though the more prestigious divine was piercing through him with a hungry watch. He then turned his focus once more to a rather filled, hefty file on his desk. Beneath his breath, he muttered about the pain that would be inflicted from trying to get blood out of a carpet.

Even as deities, it seemed as if they weren't excused from certain troubles. It was almost humorous to the angel, in some cruelly unexpected way. As Matthew Williams stammered through the halls, he finally found his way to a sanctuary. It would take time to fully heal, but with the help of a medical kit, he could at least stop the bleeding. His shaky hands worked delicately to wrap the bandage around his mangled wing. White easily hid that deep red stained beneath. As he worked, his mind was filled with worries, and uncomfortable fears. He could only pray that they took his word for it. No matter what Matt tried to do to distract himself, one pervasive thought remained far more persistent.

_ What would happen if Berwald was discovered alive and unscathed? _

Before Mr. Williams could calm down, he found himself being grabbed and dragged by other angels. He was in serious trouble, caught lying and having failed to keep his fealty to the Kingdom of Heaven. His pained wing prevented any type of fighting, while any means of escape seemed so far away and impossible.

* * *

That damned demon couldn't resist himself when opportunity struck. Especially since he was so desperate to survive. Berwald had only managed to hide and hold back for a mere week. He was starved and growing ever feral. His instincts urged him to return to the world he required. His hands made easy work of meat, carving and distorting. The fear of his prey was intoxicating, filling, and nutritious. As he broke the beast, he felt a moment of clarity amongst his blood fueled frenzy. Peering down, those deep navy oculi softened at the horrors of the stag so ripped and torn.

Its breath was labored, body tattered. Shreds of organic matter were strewn about the ground, as the creature was left to bleed out from his endless wounds. As its soft, warm hues dulled and glazed with the promise of its inevitable demise, Oxenstierna was overcome with guilt and shame. He had caved so quickly to his demanding, controlling needs.

All was not in vain, however. As though brought together once more by fate, Berwald fled, knowing his presence would be noted by the higher ups again. As he shambled and staggered through the trees, he tripped over something and was sent crashing down. Irritated, his cold gaze swerved to the object he had snagged. There, a body laid, sprawled out and injured. Those blue eyes widened in shock, for the man laying so lifelessly on the ground was the angel he had met before. He was sure of it as he scooted closer to the figure, examining that familiar face.

While Matthew had been knocked unconscious from his fall, he was still alive. His breathing was shallow, and his heartbeat faint. Unbeknownst to him, the demon further took mercy on the hurt angel. Briskly, the honey blonde was slung ruthlessly over the brute's broad shoulders and carried off like a kill. He had been ironically "adopted".


	2. Nature Of The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald and Matthew safely survive the journey to hell/helheim... But, all is not well. News has spread of Matt, and interest is high for fresh angels amongst the ranks of demons. One even makes a surprise housecall, awakening something within the fallen angel. All the while, Alfred learns of his consequences, and seeks out the comfort of a lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this chapter does contain sexual content. If you wish to skip it, just do not continue reading after Berwald defeats Ivan. Sincerest apologies for those who do not care for the smut. I'm afraid it was requested....

The chilling cold landscapes of hell were a welcoming return for the forgotten creature of darkness. His body was sore, but he was determined in his task of carrying the smaller male. His footing grew sloppy, movements heavy and slow. The journey down to the shadowy realm was a long and arduous one.  


Berwald Oxenstierna paused as he peered around. They had to have been fairly close to his place of dwelling, his home. Making a quick turn, he began to pick up the pace. Ber broke into a full sprint, hands clenching onto the angel more tightly. He felt encouraged by the large mansion coming into view on the horizon. Before long, the two slipped inside quickly, and the Swedish demon collapsed onto his knees.

His panting slowed into silent breaths and his attention rose to the slumped face leaning against his shoulder and neck. Watching the angle rest against him, having Matthew's breathing hit his ear and neck, and hearing that soft snore made the touch deprived Swede blush intensely. His instincts made his interest in claiming the fledgling grow immensely.

After a moment to gather his strength, the wrath demon carried the angel to a spare room. He had grown to miss this place and would be thankful to find peaceful refuge within this old mansion's walls. Gently, he set his guest down upon the bed, and watched him for a moment. The damage wasn't too severe, but it was clear that Berwald was now dealing with an outcast of the divine.

Matthew Williams' previously beautiful white wings were rotting away to grayed, slightly molted, and scaly ones. His skin was ashen in hue, and dark circles now appeared below those closed eyes. Claws had painfully stretched out of the angel's delicate hands, and a pointed tail curled weakly against the angel's naked, beaten body. He was cautious and gentle when he pulled the fluffed covers up and over Matt's exhausted form.

To Oxenstierna, the now ruined soul was perfect in every way. His blush only darkened as the twisted man leaned down to kiss the other, just brushing his lips against his companion's in a brief meeting.

As the wanted duo were safe for now, far away, an all too memorable man wanders the office of his. News had just arrived. The verdict his sibling had infuriated him. His rivalry with Matthew had been squandered so quickly when the state of Heaven turned so violently against one of their top angels. It shocked and sickened the male.

_ How could they do this to him? _

Guilt began to eat away at Alfred Jones, as he had been the one to tip off the higher ups on his suspicions. But to banish and further separate his sibling from his one and only home? Mr. Jones sighed bitterly, burying his face in his hands as he tried to not vomit. He felt a blinding rage overtake him, as he wanted to scream into the voided spaces of his workspace. He growled against the warm, fevered skin as he grew more angry at himself.

Al flinched when he heard the door open and felt a hand gently rest itself atop his left shoulder.  


" **Alfred? Lad, what's got you so down, hm?** " Arthur Kirkland, an angel of emotion, inquired gently. It was unlike him to be so careful and motherly towards anyone. However, in this case… neither one seemed to care over this shared moment of vulnerability. Without a single word, Artie found Al leaning into his arms, nuzzling the angel's neck possessively.

" **I'm such a damn idiot sometimes…. I. I fucked up beyond any redemption. They kicked Matt out of Heaven! For all of the work he's done, I thought they'd just give him more work or a small physical form of punishment. … But to exile him? That's too far,** " Alfred rambled on, as the beast growing within was soothed by those soft hands rubbing up and down his back.

" **Shhh. Alfred, hush. It isn't your fault. You wouldn't have known. Hindsight is twenty-twenty. You were only doing your job. Now, please get ahold of yourself,** " Kirkland murmured, hands going to cup and pull Mr. Jones' head up into his reach. Peering into those deep blue pools, Artie smiled weakly. " **You are selling yourself short, love,** " he informed, and pulled the other into a weak, reaffirming peck on the lips.

The two had been hidden lovers for years now, having to hide their sinful desires and love from the rest of their coworkers. Homosexuality was one of the worst things to be when born into divinity, and yet, they couldn't help but fall. Like two magnets, the two polar opposites were drawn in heavy. Especially since Alfred provided the perfect protector for the much smaller Arthur, and he always knew how to comfort and calm Al when he was upset.

Their love could be hot and heavy, or perfectly sweet and stupidly naive. Even now as Alfred Jones kept the kiss, deepening it with a well placed nip and suck, the two were more than simply infatuated with each other. Something in each completed the other. The joining of their bodies momentarily was a savored, rare delicacy both delighted in sharing.

Mr. Kirkland gasped, submitting into the grip of a sly hand grasping and fisting a handful of his dirty blonde hair. Without any warning, he found his mouth being explored by the bigger brute, and melted away into a mess of moans and whines as his tongue was suckled on.  


Every new cry or softened shudder of his companion's body drove Alfred wild. He groaned softly as he pulled away, watching as the saliva strung between their moistened, pursed lips. " **I love you, Arthur. You have my thanks. God! You make me so desperate, so uncontrollable. Wishin' I could just plow you on the desk, but…** "

He was amused when the other whined, confused as to why they couldn't fuck. After all, the lovers seemed more than ready to rub flesh. However, Artie was out of breath, and unable to object too verbally to the denial of sex. The two exchanged heated looks before Al sighed, kissing his cherished male once more.

" **Alright, alright. Sheesh, you're such a brat, ya know?** " Alfred snickered, pressing extremely close to Arthur's ear as he whispered the words in a rather sultry soaked inflection. Before he pulled away, he nipped the shell, enjoying the pleasured huff he heard in retort. " **Can't afford to make a huge mess, but your daddy could use some attention. Get down there, on those cute little knees and give me a good sucking.** "

Without much fuss, the Englishman nodded, carefully folding his tiny wings as he slipped below. He shivered, feeling the dominant divine's gaze watch his ass whilst he slipped under the desk. It gave him a potent thrill, one that brought him unending goosebumps. " **Alright, give it to me, love,** " he begged, wishing to garner the approval of the one who tended to him.

A few days passed, and the fallen angel had awoken to the large figure peering over him. He was warm and far too weak to react. His muscles ached, and he was lucky to have escaped with only a few sore spots, and one sprained arm. His wing remained broken, however.  


Shyly, the timid male glanced up, as a spoon was carefully forced into his mouth. How he hated this food. He couldn't see it, but the taste left much to be desired. Sour and acidic, two of Matthew's least favorite flavors. It made him sick, but his body's desperate need for nourishment prevented the usual gagging and retching. There was no escaping this foul substance.

He had been silently thankful for the man trying to nurse him back to health. He was bewildered, confused as to why though. Mr. Williams wanted nothing more than to verbally express his gratitude in sugary, soft words. If not for his gnarled savior, he most likely would have perished.

As he focused on his thoughts and feelings, the Canadian influenced angel was oblivious as Berwald withdrew the filled spoon.  


" **Matt?** "

" **Huh? … yeah?** " Matthew looked down, ashamed he had gotten lost amongst the noise that clouded his head. He flinched back instinctively as he saw the other male move his hand towards him. His body tensed and recoiled, only to be surprised as he felt the hand pet him. ' _ What is he doing?! _ ' the corrupted guest thought.

" **Why are you not eating? Kanske du inte gillar att äta mycket? Please, you must eat and get stronger.** " Berwald set the bowl down for a moment, watching his newest muse. Perhaps he was the issue? " **Am I scaring you, min Älskare?** "

The recovering soul quickly adopted a look of shock, quickly shaking his head. He felt awful that Berwald had jumped so suddenly towards that particular conclusion. Sure… he was intimidating, but Matthew felt there had to be something softer underneath that harsher exterior. " **Non. I just don't like it. It's disgusting,** " he muttered, a little sickened by the dark sludge that bubbled in the bowl. He flinched at the reminder by both his caretaker and his own body that he needed to eat, to recover. " **I-I will, but. Please. Is there anything you can do to make it a little more edible?"  
**

" **Hmmm…. Ja, I can do that, Bird.** " Berwald glanced away with an expression of thoughtfulness. His eyes darted to and fro as he mindlessly rubbed his chin. After a second of silent consideration, Matt was scared of the glint of mischief that sparked within the other's hues. It was then that the Swedish demon took a quick spoonful of the broth into his maw, and drew near to the angel.

Preventing escape and pulling the weakened Matthew closer, the twisted man forced his companion into a messy kiss. The locking of lips marked the moment that the winged guardian realized what was about to happen. In a moment of pure shamelessness, he felt his caretaker push the substance into his mouth with his tongue. He recoiled only for a moment, feeling violated, and yet unable to fully withdraw.

As flesh met flesh, something revolted within Matt, destroying his ability to reason. A feral hunger awoke, releasing a suddenly insatiable desire to maintain this intimate contact. The fallen divine mewled as he playfully bit his companion's lower lip. He was needy, and unable to stop himself. His face was cherry red, eyes half lidded in an undeserved lust. Matthew's mind drew blank when he heard the husky growl of his caretaker, matching each little kiss with one of his own. His instincts screamed for him to move, to garner better erotic friction, and his body burned to be filled to the brim. It was as if his soul cried out for attention, to be yearned and wanted.

Just as Williams broke out muffled pleas for more, Ber grew quiet. Something was off, halting his newfound hunger. His hands slowly fisted the Swede's shirt, sensing an invasive tension in the room. Why wasn't Berwald paying attention to him? The fledgling pouted softly, seeing his savior's muscles tighten under stress.

" **What do you think you're doing on my territory, Ivan?** " Berwald Oxenstierna didn't budge an inch, still snuggled into Matt's passionate embrace. His icy eyes narrowed sharply, and his lips curled downwards into a disgusted scowl. His posture shifted and distorted into a more defensive, possessive stance.

The demon turned from his current muse, facing the darkened doorway, where a silhouette began to etch itself from the shadows. Two burning violet eyes watched from the hidden sanctuary here. Those pupils dilated in child-like curiosity and a pleasant rumble could be heard from outside of the room.

" **Damn, I must be getting really rusty, huh? No matter… pah.** " The intruder grinned widely, slipping from his cover. The much larger male was an unworldly beauty, with those refined features and entrancing orchid hued oculi. Matthew was stunned, petrified by the new demon. He could only feel the rising hatred between the other two, and watch helplessly from the bedside.

" **No one welcomed you, Ivan…. Leave before I make a mess of you,** " Berwald lowly hissed, sizing up the intruder. His movements were slow, but concise. Each one calculated and committed with clear intent to earn an upper hand. He desired total control.

" **But he has such sweet scent. Is not fair only you get him, no? What is he, Ber?** " Ivan purred, entertained more as he watched the other demon coil more defensively before Matthew. His tail flicked from side to side, swatting nothingness in sheer amusement and slight impatience. " **He also has very cute face, and with such soft looking skin, must taste Сладкий, da?** "

Before Berwald could further protest, his unwelcomed guest had skillfully slipped past and now loomed over the shivering Matthew. A sickeningly intoxicating scent filled the more powerful creature's nostrils, enrapturing him further in this stake. His vivid amethyst pools peered through the meek man. Ivan Braginsky was quick to duck down and lunge for the angel.

The Swedish wrath demon quickly snagged the intruder, giving an unholy snarl. His claws dug and tore deep into Ivan's skin. Berwald was then tackled, and left to violently thrash. Both males exchanged violent blows, working to outdo the other's damage. Inky blood was spilled and leaked indiscriminately. Berwald slashed Ivan's face, peeling back some of the tattered flesh to reveal the muscular tissues beneath.

Braginsky cried out in surprise, stumbling backwards. His tail lashed behind him, whilst he searched around for something to help give him an edge. In his search, his gaze turned to his prize. There was a glint of mischievous intrigue that dashed across those moist eyes, for Matthew was watching intently with an hungered view.

The fallen soul had lost his senses the moment the smell of blood hit him, finding himself in a trance. That neglected hunger returned, stronger than before. Arousal nipped at his body, and he struggled to hide a weak moan. Matthew wanted nothing more than to be bred and claimed amongst the sullied, slick floor… but only by the victor.

Newly motivated by what little of the moan he could catch, the Russian beast caught a stray punch, and bore down aggressively on his challenge's fist. Crunching and popping could be heard as he withheld his crushing grip. This forced Oxenstierna to lurch forward with gnashing, readied teeth. He couldn't afford to lose Williams to Braginsky.

His desperation ultimately paid off as the Swede's fangs sunk and clung to the other's flesh with unrelenting fervor. His hands ripped a patch of that silky white hair out as the other ducked backwards in an attempted escape. He followed the intruder, oozing renewed confidence as the tides of this conflict shifted carelessly again. Just as escape seemed impossible, Ber aggressively writhed, carving and slicing all meat in his path.

Helplessly, the pусский daemon struggled, before feeling the agonizing pain of a chunk of his flesh being ripped out. Ivan bellowed and hissed softly, cowering down in sign of conceding to his loss. The moment it took for Berwald to let up felt like lasting torment to the loser, and once freed from that hold, he was quick to vanish back into the shadows.

The victor kept his head raised, tail twitching in contentment. Mr. Oxenstierna was pleased by his ability to prove himself in front of Williams. Thankfully, it didn't take more than a few seconds for his injuries to recover. Such was the unnatural blessing for healthy hellspawn. Surprise washed over him, when he faced his wounded claim, finding the smaller man pressing down into the bed. His face was flushed, chest rising and falling heavily. His hands were clenching the sheets tightly, and nails digging into the fabrics out of desperation.  


That same scent that assaulted Ivan was now washing over Berwald in suffocating waves. ' _ What the hell has he turned into?! Why am I so turned on?! Why can't I control myself? _ ' The wrath demon questioned, whilst he found himself powerless to stop his movements. ' _ I haven't even known him that long… _ ' He drew forward, cheeks rosy pink and loins burning from neglect. Once he was close enough, the two seemed to connect in some indescribable way, as they embraced for a moment more.

Their lips were hungrily smashed together while Mattie slipped Berwald down onto the bed. He slid up and onto the other's lap, grinding and rolling his hips down in growing need. The friction only drove Williams mad. The bulge that slowly came to shape told the usually more timid male all he needed to know. Breaking apart, Matt panted lightly, calling out Berwald's name in a hushed, labored manner.  


Something internal screamed to be fed and fulfilled, while instinct hinted and guided him on just how to do that. His creamy thighs were slick with a clear, liquid aphrodisiac, and his body grew overheated. The angel's mind was flooded with wild fantasies of how he wanted to be pounded into submission.

For the first time in a long time, Matt swore and cussed out in a pleading manner. " **F-fuck, please… Please, Ber. I need you inside me,** " he whined, nuzzling under the brute's chin like some animal in heat. He huffed and gave a sweetened sigh of relief when the slightly bigger being gave a curt nod in return.

" **Ja, jag… Jag behöver dig att suga min kuk första,** " the elder demon muttered in a husky pant, having thoroughly enjoyed the bit of teasing from his companion. If the other male needed intimate care this badly, who was he to refuse such a simple, but tempting request. Berwald Oxenstierna carefully hoisted Matt up, just enough to allow him to unclip the front of his pants and to retrieve his throbbing cock. Nothing was left to do besides….

Matthew Williams slipped off, grasping the organ gently. His breath hitched as he braced himself. The musky smell only aroused him more, and made his mouth salivate. Briskly, he threw himself down, and immediately began to lick at the semi flared head. His lavender eyes were hidden while his eyelids slowly slipped down. His licking quickly grew more swift, and he trailed the moist appendage around the shaft. His favored reactions, from the other, came when he paid special attention to the sensitive slit.

Berwald gasped, throwing his head back. His body tensed, and his hand grabbed the corner of a nearby end table. He never would have guessed that the more quiet soul would have this much talent pleasuring someone. " **Gah! H-hmph. That's it,** " the honey blonde praised through a stifled, gruff groan. He ached, body wanting to move… yet he withheld for the time being. Curiosity drove him to suppress conjured desires.

The freshly corrupted only smirked, as he took in part of the shaft. Eagerly he suckled and nipped, then slipped further down onto the erection. Nothing was spared and his changing body was ready to get some well deserved usage. He skillfully bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks with each passing suck. Each moan and huff from the bigger man fueled him to push himself more.

The caretaker cried out, nails digging into the wood. His dick began to twitch from the surrounding warmth, and oozed precum. The taste of pre made Matthew determined for more. The bleach blonde uke slammed himself further against Oxenstierna, deep throating his large organ.  


Out of impatience, Berwald firmly caught Matt's chin, before he drug his hips forward. Hunching above his catch, the unforgiving and uncontrollable creature eagerly bucked into that ever tightening maw. His pace was slow, but concise at first, and yet with every second, they grew more forceful and sloppy. Mr. Oxenstierna groaned and hissed softly, whilst he worked to completely ruin that perfect mouth.

He pulled back with his nearing end, opting to make things easier for Matthew. The large demon froze only once he was sure to pin his newest flame's tongue with his hefty erection. Giving a few more softened grinds, the male mumbled during his orgasm.

Like some untamed animal, Matt found himself quickly swallowing each thick, warm spurt with gluttonous hunger. A moment later, he slipped back, giving the shaft a few final desperate licks. He whined, not quite fulfilled. He still needed to be satiated from deep within. With a meek, almost breathless whine, Williams was back to begging. " **Wait! Berwald, I need more… Please, I beg of you. My insides are burning and I want you inside,** " The angel purred, sprawling back on top of the bed. Without much forethought or consideration, the fallen angel raised his ass and gripped the sheets below in preparation. He made it clear, he wanted to be sore.

" **Don't go easy on me, Ber. I can take it.** "

Those desires were soon met, as the Swedish beast obliged in his mate's wants. He glided atop with little fuss, and bore down on Matt, forcing the smaller man to be pressed against the mattress. Those large hands cusped the lesser being's hips, tugging him closer. There was no escaping this, no turning back, and more so… no room for early regrets.

Without a single uttered warning, Berwald slammed forward, pushing himself against and into Matt with delicious traction. Giving a harsh snort, the domineering male didn't wait before starting to violently thrust. One hand slipped below the angel, keeping him in place.  


Matthew fisted the blankets, moaning out in both pain and pleasure. His walls stretched roughly from as the tip was rammed about carelessly. His remaining, functional wing fluttered slightly, and he pushed back into each forceful buck. His lower lip quivered, and his legs were trembling. He was both saddened and surprised that he was so close already. An overwhelming, tightening warmth was building in the young man's gut.

" **A-Aah! Yes… Right t-there! Hngh** ," Matthew Williams blurted aloud as Berwald slapped some soft spot within him.  _ Bingo _ . Oxenstierna quickened his pace, rutting with more delight and unspoken wrath. His grunts and pants mixed beautifully with the softer soul's moans and whines. It ended all so quickly, and marked the start of the bonding courtship shared by demons.

Williams finally fell off the edge, crying out Berwald's name as he unleashed his load below. Whilst he came, his muscles clenched around and milked the elder demon's cock. The Wrath demon was more than pleased to obey, and leaned the farthest over Mattie while he began to spill and flood his inner sanctums with the hot, tainting seed. After a few shallow jerks forward, he slumped against the fallen angel.

Berwald Oxenstierna was sore, and spent from the activity. But was all the more attentive when Matthew kissed him. He returned the intimate contact before turning on his love's neck.  


Sniffing, the demon searched the skin for something…. Just the right spot… Upon discovering his prize, the ruthless male quickly bore down on the salty tissue with his canines. He flung his head sideways, ripping part of the skin. A loud whining arose pathetically from the lower being, while Ber gently grazed his tongue apologetically over the wound.

" **Sorry. Needed to mark you, and keep others away. You are mine, and I am yours,** " the intimidating Swede murmured between licks, indulging in the sweet blood that arose from the messy incision. " **Are you feeling better?** "

" **Much. I feel so full, so safe, and it's all thanks to you** , " the winged Canadian returned, nuzzling close to his newly chosen mate. But then, Matthew paused, growing quiet in his recollection of events. " **But… What am I? Are we bonded now? I…. I can never go home right?** "

" **Let me get a friend… he studies Angels och Demons… Might be able to answer your questions. But for now, rest.** " Berwald opened his arms, and gently snuggled his mate close. While the divine closed his eyes, the hellspawn gently and soothingly ran his fingers through the other blonde's hair.

As the lovers slept, there was a threat rising back in heaven. Alfred was coming to Hell, no matter the risks, if it meant saving his brother.


End file.
